redskeltonfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Season 01 1951-52
> TV Season 02 1952-53 Episode Log America’s Clown Prince (box set #63393), MM&V #63373 |- | 01.13 1951/12/21 "The Skelton's at Home" Guest: Mr. and Mrs. Gene Fowler (writing "Snozola"), Bo Roos. Mr. and Mrs. Dave Rose (plays a waltz on the piano). Special Guest: Georgia Skelton, Valentina Skelton, Richard Skelton. Opening: Warm up talk. Fly around the block (Willie). Mailing packages. Visit to Santa (Junior). Sliding down banister (Junior). Dog gone (Junior). Lucille Knoch says Merry Christmas. Television Guide Gold Medal award - Comedian of the Year. Act 1: "The Skeltons at Home" Shirley Mitchell gets the house ready for guest: Willie Lump Lump. Joke: Who's ear on the floor; Cauliflower McPugg; Clem Mime: Half wit playing with a feather; Deadeye; Boy Choir. Cast: Shirley Mitchell Note: Blooper: Thought warm up was off the air. Video America’s Clown Prince (box set #63393), MM&V #63383 |- | 01.14 1951/12/30 "Learn to Dance" Opening: San Anita track. Haircut (Junior). Father do for a living (Junior). Last Christmas Tree. Imatate a drunk. Act 1: My First Dance Mime: Woman waking up in the morning. * Red sad the his father did this in the circus. Act 2: "Marooned" ad Act 3: Clem learns to Dance Closing: Ken Murray tribute last night. Baby New Year 1952 Funny Man (box set green tin), #65485 America’s Clown Prince (box set #63393), MM&V #63383 |- |01.15 |- |01.16 |- |01.17 |- |01.18 |- |01.19 |- |01.20 |- | 01.21 1952/02/24 "How to Make a Salad" Opening: Shows 2 Emmys. Autographs. Little Richard. : Mime: Watching a Prize Fight. Act 1: Lord Beaverhead. Act 2: "Pedestrian Polo" Clem talks about walking across a street. (Tide ad ) Act 3: "How to Make a Salad" Willie makes a salad for a general. (VHS) Video Treasures (TV Treasures), TV 8510 (VHS) MM&V #35403 (box set), "Lord Beaverhead" & Ed Sullivan (DVD) TV Classics Volume two (box set 4 DVD set), Platinum #07179 |- |01.22 |- |01.23 |- |01.24 |- |01.25 |- | 01.26 1952/03/23 "San Fernando Red on Television"Note: Bloober - Camera was suppose to blow-up. {Video VHS - Collector's Series 1, Golden Age Video, Inc., 2001} |- | 01.27 1952/03/30 "Topsy Turvy" Pre-Opening: Prop camera exposed the way it should have done last week. Opening: Estimate tax, Minx, Washington D.C., Little Richard. Act 1: The Transcontinental (spoof on the Continental) Act 2: It's Magic (J. Newton Numbskull) Act 3: Streets of Laredo (Deadeye) (Tide ad) Act 4: Topsy Turvy (Willie's wife changes a room to try cure him from drinking.) {Video Featuring Vincent Price, Goodtimes (box set 5-pack) 05-08909 } |- |01.28 |- |01.29 |- |01.30 |- |01.31 |- | 01.32 05/04/1952 "Live in San Francisco" GS: Kam Tong Plot: Live from San Francisco. America's Clown Prince (box set #63593), MM&V #63583, Funny Man (box set green tin), Timeless #65475 |- |01.33 |- | 01.34 1952/05/18 "Telephone Trouble" Willie stuck in telephone booth.Note: Based on skit from "Dr. Kildare's Wedding Day". Date based on joke on Warner Brothers studio fire (05/16/1952). {Video VHS - Collector's Series 1, Golden Age Video, Inc., 2001} |- | 01.35 05/25/1952 "The Railroad Station" Opening: Panty raids, Little Richard, McPugg, Seagulls Act 1: "The Hic-cup Cure" Clem talks about Hic-cup book. Act 2: "The Railroad Station" Willie waits for a train. Note: Warner Brothers fire last week. {Video (DVD) American's Clown Prince (box set yellow 3 disc), Timeless #64833} |- |01.36 |- |01.37 |- | 01.38 1952/06/15 "Let's Talk about Father" Plot: Father's Day. Willie is expecting a child. He talks about being a father. Imagines a father with a daughter dating and a son asks for the car. Funny Man (box set green tin), Timeless #65475 |} Category:1951 Category:NBC (TV) Category:Television Category:1952 Category:TV Season 01 1951-52 Category:Television Seasons Category:1952